


untitled.mp4

by yumetourou



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Found Footage, Little bit graphic, M/M, Vampires, horror? maybe? i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: a camera is found. there are nine clips on it.





	untitled.mp4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> very much inspired by/based on the original blair witch project, but with some changes due to requests for bbangnyu vampire fic

_ Clip I _

The camera abruptly lifts, revealing a smiling Chanhee outside of a Home Depot. 

“Younghoon hyung, wanna tell the camera why we’re at Home Depot?” Chanhee pans the camera to face Younghoon. The taller boy audibly sighs. 

“Because you’re crazy and you’re making me go vampire hunting with you.”

“I am _ not _crazy. Maybe you’re the crazy one for agreeing with me.”

“Pfft, you know I don’t believe in that kind of stuff. I only agreed because you’re so… do we have to film this?”

“Yes we have to film it. We could be famous cryptid vloggers!” Chanhee shakily zooms in on Younghoon. “What were you saying? You agreed because I’m so..?” Again, Younghoon sighs. 

“Because you’re so cute.” As Younghoon blushes, Chanhee turns the camera back to himself. He speaks to the device. 

“Anyways, we can’t film in the store, but we’re getting some gear for the woods. See you!” The screen goes black. 

_ Clip II _

Chanhee and Younghoon are now in the woods. Chanhee walks behind Younghoon, filming as they venture deeper into the forest. The footage skips.

“Hyung,” Chanhee whines from behind the camera, “your legs are too long. You walk too fast.” 

“You don’t walk fast enough.” Younghoon tries to sound irritated, but he visibly slows his pace for Chanhee to catch up. 

“Hyung, do you know what direction we’re going?”

“I thought you had the compass.” Younghoon stops dead in his tracks. Chanhee runs into him, the lens gets smudged. As Chanhee wipes it off, he seems less worried about the lack of a compass than Younghoon. 

“Ah, I think I left it in the car.”

“You mean we’re lost?”

“Not lost! Just… misled. If we keep going straight we should come to the centre of the forest.” Younghoon turns around and gives him a skeptical look. A twig snaps off camera. Chanhee turns to face the direction the noise came from. 

“Hyung, did you hear that?” The footage skips. The screen goes black. 

_ Clip III _

The camera is sitting about two metres away from the boys. Night vision is on. Chanhee has managed to start a small fire. Younghoon blows on it. 

“Hyung, do you really not know the story of the vampire?” 

“I told you I don’t believe in that stuff.” The footage skips. 

“You can still know the story even if you don’t believe.” Younghoon sits back and looks up to the sky. 

“Fine, tell me.” As Chanhee smiles, the footage jumps. 

“The year is 1994. Three aspiring film students are creating a documentary about the vampire. They travel all the way from America. The recent story of the time is that the vampire kidnapped seven children and sacrificed them. Anyways, so these students get lost in the forest and they’re never seen again.”

“That’s it?”

“Condensed version.” 

“Do you know the long version?”

“Yes”

“Will you tell it to me?” Chanhee moves closer to Younghoon. 

“No.” Their tent rustles behind them. The footage skips. 

“Don’t freak out, Chanhee. It was just the wind.”

“It’s not windy. I’m going to sleep. Can you turn off the camera?” Chanhee retreats to the tent. The footage cuts out, but the audio remains. A shout can be heard. 

_ Clip IV _

The fire is still burning, the camera remains two metres away. Night vision is on. Younghoon is nowhere to be seen. The camera is lifted, and begins violently skipping. The camera turns to Chanhee. He grins. The screen goes black. 

_ Clip V _

Chanhee is inside the tent. There is rustling as he moves to focus the camera on himself. 

“I’m gonna wake up Younghoon Hyung.” Chanhee turns the camera toward a sleeping Younghoon. Chanhee shakes his shoulder. “Hyung. Wake up! Hyung! If you wake up now I’ll take the tent down all by myself.” Younghoon’s eyes flutter open. He pushes Chanhee’s hand out of frame as he speaks. 

“Do you really have to film this early in the morning? Ow, shit. My wrist.” Chanhee pans the camera down to where he and Younghoon’s hands are clasped. Younghoon’s forearm and hand are covered in streaks of blood. Some dried, some fresh. Chanhee jerks his hand away. 

“Holy shit, what happened?”

“You think I know? Oh, God, my other arm too.”

“Shit!” The camera drops. The screen goes black. 

_ Clip VI _

Again, Chanhee is walking behind Younghoon. Filming. Younghoon’s hands and wrists are bandaged. Chanhee jogs to catch up. 

“Hyung, are you mad at me?” 

“I’m not mad.”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

“Because your dumb vampire slashed both my hands.”

“I thought you didn’t believe.”

“I don’t.” The footage skips. Chanhee’s hand begins to shake. 

“Will a hug make it better?” Younghoon doesn’t answer. Chanhee moves to stand in front of him, cutting him off. Younghoon stops and stares at Chanhee. As Chanhee wraps his arms around Younghoon, the wind picks up. The camera reveals a bloody rock behind Chanhee. 

“Wait, Chanhee, turn around.” Chanhee nearly drops the camera as he does. He zooms in on the rock once he notices it.

“It’s a handprint. Hyung, look.” 

“You’re right.” There is a commotion off camera. Again, the footage begins to violently skip. Younghoon cries out in pain. Suddenly, his hand is placed, by Chanhee, on the bloody handprint. The shapes match. Chanhee drops the camera. At that point, the footage is barely visible due to the skips. The screen goes black. 

_ Clip VII _

It is night. Night vision is on. Chanhee is sitting in the tent, alone. He is pointing the camera toward himself, his breathing rapid and shaky. He looks to the camera. 

“I uhm, I don’t know what time it is. But Younghoon hyung is gone. He was here when we went to sleep. When we were walking earlier, after we saw that handprint, we started to see some weird carvings on trees. Demonic symbols. I’m religious, so it bothered me a lot. He thought I was messing with him.” The camera begins to shake. The footage doesn’t skip. The audio is oddly clear. “Anyways, so we see these weird carvings. Then there’s more bloody rocks. I don’t know if it was animal blood or what, but it seemed fresh. Then, we came across this clearing, just with this circle of seven trees. There were some weird sticks too, I don’t know what was going on with them. They looked like they were hanging off the trees. Hyung told me it was just my imagination and insisted we set up camp here. Now he’s gone. I’m going to look for him.” Chanhee sighed, and exited the tent. As he walked in no particular direction, he began to cry. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I should have never asked you to come. Oh God,” Chanhee jumped and pointed the camera toward the trees. Shadows moved among them. “Younghoon hyung, I love you. I’m sorry.” The screen goes black. 

_ Clip VIII _

Night vision is still on. The camera no longer faces Chanhee, but instead a large house. Silently, Chanhee advances. As he moves closer, bloodstains and strange symbols are revealed to be on the door. He opens the door, there is nothing notable inside. 

“Hyung?” A shout is heard in the distance. “Hyung!” As Chanhee runs, the footage starts to skip, slowly getting more aggressive until the footage cuts out entirely. 

_ Clip IX _

The camera is sitting on an unknown surface. Night vision is still on. Chanhee stands a few metres away, his head down. Something is on the floor. A body. Younghoon’s body. He lays in a pool of blood. Chanhee slowly looks toward the camera, a dark stain on his mouth. The footage begins to cut in and out. Each time it cuts in, Chanhee is closer to the camera, until his face is about 30 centimetres away. There is a vacant look in his eyes. He is not looking at the camera, but beyond it. He smiles, revealing fangs. 

“Sorry, hyung.”

The screen goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> this didnt really turn out how i wanted but fuck it, bbangnyu on main!
> 
> edit: grammar


End file.
